


【擎蜂】转身

by Estrellas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: idw漫画背景，奥利安接受领导模块变为擎天柱。短文一发完结。





	【擎蜂】转身

整个尼昂都已化为废墟。

弑能融合炮和破坏者的扫荡过后，巨大范围内的爆炸和无数机械生命体的死去让整个尼昂城都笼罩在一层血腥的阴霾之中，暗灰色的残留物遍布城市，死亡的寂静裹挟着令人喘不过气的压抑在每一条街巷上弥漫。

大黄蜂在努力奔跑。这对于刚刚受到霸天虎残酷刑罚折磨的他而言不是一件容易的事。他的双腿被差点儿折断，头上的双角也只剩下一根，左边的光学镜无法聚焦，看什么都带上一层模糊的影子，测距也变得艰难，有好几次都差点绊倒在被轰炸之后留下的残垣断壁的废墟之中。他身上满是伤口，并没有经过处理，蓝色的能量液随着他的足迹蜿蜒着流了一路。

但这一切他都顾及不上。

在他前面的铁皮突然停了下来，关切地问了一句：“小蜂，你还行吗？”

大黄蜂勉强笑了笑，道：“我没事，铁皮。”

就在不久前，刚刚和他们联手推翻了护天卫的独裁统治的威震天，在铁堡的时钛广场发表了宣言，就是在那个时候，大黄蜂得知了他的长官奥利安·派克斯死去的消息。

从广播里听到这个消息的瞬间，大黄蜂便感觉自己的火种仿佛停止了跳动，一股比身上的伤口所带来的疼痛更加揪心的感觉瞬间从他的胸口传至他的全身。

——我真不知道没了他我们该怎么办，我该怎么办。

随后不久，他们仅有的藏身之地被霸天虎发现，他们三人被带往铁堡，关在隔离监狱，遭受了连续不断的刑罚。

年轻的侦察兵被折磨得奄奄一息，火种微弱得就像冰天雪地里燃着的火堆，随时都有熄灭的可能性。

但是这种折磨不是为了拷问情报，只是为了展示威震天的权力和众人对他的屈服。

大黄蜂并没有怎么开口，除了偶尔嘲讽一两句对他不断施加刑罚的红蜘蛛，便咬着嘴唇不说话，直到他被他们的新伙伴热破救走。

离开霸天虎戒备森严的监狱之后，大黄蜂第一时间就想弄清楚奥利安的情况究竟如何，在使用身份代码定位得到对方微弱信息的一瞬间，侦察兵胸口里快要死去的火种，好像突然又被加入了燃料，再度熊熊燃烧起来。

——他还活着。

“他在尼昂！”

大黄蜂激动地高喊着，迫不及待地就拖着没有治疗的身体往尼昂狂奔。

这一路上，大黄蜂想到了很多事。

他原本只是个普通的年轻人，过着和大多数年轻人差不多的生活，算不上太好也说不上太坏，偶尔会愤世嫉俗地感慨几句社会的不平等，将心中一直存留着的想要让这个世界变得更好的说出去可能会让人耻笑的梦想宣泄一通，然后再回归到往日波澜不惊的生活中去。

直到他听到了奥利安·派克斯在议会里对社会不公发出的质疑之声。

然后他花了数不清的时间来让自己成功加入政府，加入奥利安的小队，成为他手下的一枚侦察兵和巡逻警察，站在他所崇拜的人的身边。

——奥利安让我超越了自己。

尼昂已远比他们所想的还要可怖。这地方既没有动物的微弱可怜的号叫，也没有了普通民众的哭喊，这地方什么声音都没有，只有死亡。

“我的老天……这里到底发生了什么……”铁皮的感慨从大黄蜂的前方传来。

“弑能融合炮之后，霸天虎们肯定也在此扫荡了一番来查找我们的踪迹。”通天晓的声音依旧淡漠，但大黄蜂还是能听出声音中的几分愤怒和颤抖。

任何有怜悯之心的人看见这样的景象都不会无动于衷。

但是他们来不及为此停留。

四人紧紧跟随着奥利安的所在地而去，途中没有看见一个活着的TF的身影，像是为这一场可怕的死亡举行一个盛大的葬礼似的，尼昂城的上空开始下雨。

大黄蜂厌恶下雨，他飞扬跳脱，天性好动，喜欢阳光远多过阴霾的雨天，但此时此刻，他忽然觉得这场雨来得及时而又怜悯。

好像天地都在为尼昂哭泣。

在天快要亮的时候，他们在尼昂的老卫城——曾经的市中心，现在空旷的边缘区——见到了他们的长官奥利安·派克斯。

他不仅没有死去，甚至身上连一丝一毫的伤口都见不到，崭新得像是刚从装配线上下来一样。

“奥利安，我以为你已经死了……”大黄蜂没有立刻走上前，只是站在一个较远的距离对他说。

“大黄蜂，我当时是死了。但是没多久，我就回来了，我现在清楚地知道我们该做些什么。”奥利安的声音沉稳而淡漠，就像他所站的位置一样高高在上。

大黄蜂觉得自己胸口里涌起一股无法言喻的情绪，好像丢失了什么重要的东西再也找不回来一样。他伫立在原地，凝望着没有回头的奥利安——或者他已经不是奥利安——良久，才小声地说了一句：

“你……感觉像是变了一个人。”

他没有听到这句话的回应，铁皮在这个时候插进了两人的对话之中：

“不管怎么样，老大，你能回来就好。告诉我，咱们这就去直捣威震天的老巢！”

如大黄蜂所想，奥利安并没有像以前那样容易冲动行事，他冷静地阻止了铁皮，分析了当下汽车人和霸天虎之间的实力差距和民心所向的现实情况，然后说出那句他们当时见到过的却没有人相信的格言：

“只有万众一心才能带来真正的自由。”

随后，他打开他的胸甲，从里面拿出只存在于传说中的领导模块，将它高举过头顶，站在高处看着他们，用温和而又威严的声音一字一句缓缓道：

“我现在是领袖擎天柱。我被赋予第二次机会来矫正错误，为了创造更美好的世界而战。现在我问你们——你们愿意跟随我吗？”

——他的理想仍旧没有改变，他是奥利安，他也是擎天柱。无论如何，他还活着。

大黄蜂第一个给出了正面的答案，可惜他还是忘了改口，奥利安的名字脱口而出。

在所有人都给出答案之后，擎天柱来到他的侦察兵身边，就在侦察兵还没来得及发出疑问时，擎天柱握住大黄蜂的手，把它放在了自己的胸口上，底下是发着明亮光辉的领导模块和闪烁迷人纹理的火种。

大黄蜂正要问这是什么意思时，突然，成千上万个不同的情绪从领导模块通过他的手掌传入了他的脑海之中。

他的表层被情感所淹没，一场感觉的风暴席卷了他的整个处理器。这些情绪既不属于他自己，也不属于擎天柱，而是来自于塞伯坦的万千民众。

他们的恐惧、痛苦、悲伤与哀恸甚至是失落和苦涩，突如其来地迅速蔓延至大黄蜂的整个中央处理器，几乎要把他压垮。他的意识凭借着他的手掌，逐渐扩展至整个塞伯坦星。

就在大黄蜂感觉自己快要崩溃的时候，擎天柱松开了他的手。

大黄蜂很快就明白了一切，明白了从奥利安到擎天柱的转变。

他的意识遍布星球，每一个塞伯坦人的感情都将和他建立亲密的联系，奥利安生来的温柔被领导模块放大到无限大的程度——他关心的是所有人，而不再是某一个具体的人。

——奥利安也超越了自己，也杀死了自己。

擎天柱注视着他，蔚蓝的双眼直直地看进小士兵的眼睛里，那双眼睛蓝得就像光芒照耀下的海，甚至还有波纹在晃动，仿佛阿尔法星的光辉被揉碎了放入他的眼睛里。

“奥利安已经死了。”擎天柱冷静地说出这样一句话。

大黄蜂许久没有回答他，像是陷入遥远的沉思之中，但最终他还是给出了回复。

他将自己的手再次放上擎天柱的胸口，仰头看着逆光而站的首领，笑着说：

“他在这里活着。”

 

END


End file.
